pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Where is Eevee Going?
Where is Eevee Going? (イーブイどこいくの？ Iibui doko iku no?) is a short anime series of the Sun & Moon series. Most of them feature the adventures of a wild male Eevee with bushy hair over his eyes before meeting with Ash and his classmates in Alola, and owned by one of Ash's friends, Lana under his new nickname “Sandy”. The series started airing on October 21 - November 25, 2018, being shown after Lillier and the Staff! - Bright Lights, Big Changes!, totaling 6 episodes. Episodes *Episode 1 - (Featured Pokémon: Houndour (Trainer's), Charmander (Trainer's), Wingull (4x), Lapras, Buizel (2x)) :Release Date: October 21, 2018 (JP), March 23, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: Lillier and the Staff! A strange male Eevee sings on the streets next to the ocean and says hello to the Wingull. He smells something and realizes that he is hungry, then sees a bowl of Pokémon food nearby and goes to eat it. A male Houndour then snarls at him for taking unknowingly his food and chases it, as Eevee unable to use his Attract to get away from Houndour, due to both Pokémon’s genders are the same. Eevee takes refuge in a crowd and walks behind someone's bag and accidentally gets on a ship. He is happy for being on the ocean and is amazed at the beauty of the sea. *Episode 2 - (Featured Pokémon: Wailord, Mantine, Wingull (3x)) :Release Date: October 28, 2018 (JP), March 24, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: A Haunted House for Everything! When a Wailord shaking the ship where Eevee is, Eevee is revealed to be sleeping in one of the craters, which fell into the sea. Once he wake up, Eevee began to panic and is about to drown upon falling from the crater he was in, which is now sink to the bottom of sea. Thankfully a Mantine saved his life and take him to a safer destination. *Episode 3 - (Featured Pokémon: Mantine) :Release Date: November 04, 2018 (JP), March 25, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: Sparking Confusion! While in the middle of journey to the land, as they are finally near there, Eevee and Mantine are passing by the ship beside them far away, and doing surf stunts on the medium wave for a bit. *Episode 4 - (Featured Pokémon: Mantine, Magikarp (4x), Wimpod) :Release Date: November 11, 2018 (JP), March 26, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Eevee and Mantine soon found Melemele Island in Alola nearby. Thus, Mantine drops its friend at the island’s beach, and bid its friend a farewell on his newfound journey. Eevee soon notices and chases Wimpod for a talk. Although unable to chase Wimpod, due unable to fit in to enter the cave where the latter manage to, Eevee found banana berries on the top of the island’s forest trees above the beach. *Episode 5 - (Featured Pokémon: Wimpod, Mantine (cameo), Pyukumuku, Pikachu (Ash's), Popplio (Lana's), Togedemaru (Sophocles'), Charjabug (Sophocles'), Tsareena (Mallow's), Rowlet (Ash's), Dusk Lycanroc (Ash's), Torracat (Ash's), Alolan Vulpix (Lilie's), Turtonator (Kiawe's), Alolan Marowak (Kiawe's)) :Release Date: November 18, 2018 (JP), March 27, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: No Stone Unturned! On the next morning, Eevee woke up and eating fruits for breakfast. As the full sun finally rises, Eevee walks across the island and found a Pyukumuku. Although Eevee wants to greet Pyukumuku, it punches him with an uppercut because his greeting is too rude like sniffing around near it and Eevee himself is very annoying. Suddenly, the big floating water balloons came out of nowhere, and one of these caught Eevee and the Pyukumuku who punches him. Eevee soon found the source of the big water balloons comes out from the ability of Lana’s Popplio, who is with Ash’s Pikachu and the rest of Pokémon owned by Pokémon school students aside Ash and Lana. As Eevee pops the big water balloon he is in, just as the Pyukumuku fell to the sea nearby the island when the water balloon pops, Eevee greets Pokémon school student-owned Pokémon, with unknowingly uses a Tackle rudely. Thankfully, only Kiawe’s Turtonator and Mallow’s Tsareena are safe by Eevee unintentional rude greeting via Tackle, with the former being the heaviest Pokémon of the group, causing Eevee hurt his own head for a moment and Tsareena caught him. When the Pokémon school student-owned Pokémon became confused by his Tackle greeting, Eevee just stare at them in happiness that he made some new friends. *Episode 6 - (Featured Pokémon: , Pikachu (Ash's), Popplio (Lana's), Togedemaru (Sophocles'), Charjabug (Sophocles'), Tsareena (Mallow's), Rowlet (Ash's), Dusk Lycanroc (Ash's), Torracat (Ash's), Alolan Vulpix (Lilie's), Turtonator (Kiawe's), Alolan Marowak (Kiawe's), Wimpod) :Release Date: November 25, 2018 (JP), March 28, 2019 (US) :Tied-In with: Bright Lights, Big Changes! After meeting the Pokémon school students Pokémon, Eevee showed off his swimming skills to them which impresses Lana's Popplio. Eevee played with his new friends until he accidentely hit Kiawe's Turtonator spikes then got scolded by Kiawe's Marowak for toucing the spikes. However, Eevee and the others ended up laughing about it due to Ash's Pikachu only getting burned halfway. Eevee shares some fruit with his new friends. After sunset hits, Eevee had to say goodbye to his new friends which made him sad as he goes back to cave and fell alseep. Trivia *The timeline where Eevee met Ash’s Pikachu and his Alolan friends appears to be take place between Bright Lights, Big Changes! and We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, despite their first meet in the episode tie-in to No Stone Unturned!. **It is revealed that Lana's father was present in this shorts’ certain episode, most noticable feature was his boat he was in. Gallery Category:Specials